Jasper High School
by M4a1andbarrets
Summary: Nikolai is a new Junior in Jasper High School. See how his life changes for the better when he begins to fall in love. But, danger always lurks and and attacks when you least expect it.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, M4 and This is my 1st ALPHA AND OMEGA FANFIC. Now, this story will contain some mature things, so viewer Discretion is advise. But anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Nikolai P.O.V: The sound of the alarm clock woke me up quickly. It was 7 o'clock. That gave me I hour and 45 minutes until school starts. I stretched out my arms, legs, and neck. Feeling a little better, I got up and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then took a shower afterwards. After that, I dried my fur and chose the clothes I decided to wear on my 1st day at Jasper High School. My clothes were simple: Black jeans, a pair of red Jordans, A red T-shirt, and a Black leather Jacket. I looked at myself in a mirror I had in the room and smiled at myself.

"Well, I knew it. Black and red looks good on me." I thought as I got out of my room and was greeted by Franklin, my butler.

"Good morning, Master Nikolai. What may I serve you for breakfast today?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Good morning to you to Franklin. I'll have some of your famous pancakes with some eggs and Bacon please." I requested. He nodded and went to the kitchen. So, while he is there, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nikolai Belinski. Judgeing by my name, you would think I am Russian. Your are partially correct. My mother, Silera Belinski, was born in Russia but moved to America. She soon married my father, Jake Sanchez, and they had me. Originally, I was born in New York, but we moved to Canada because of my parents companies. The reason I have a butler is...well...I am crazy rich. My father was the founder and CEO of a weapons-development company called Belinski weaponry. I know, corny right? Anyways, my mother started her own dress company, and her clothes were a major hit. So many people wanted to get her hands on her clothing. So, they continue to buy her clothes every day. You might think that since my parents are CEOs of there own companies, they would have no time for me. Wrong. My parents love me so much that they themselves would take and pick me up to/from school. But, everything good comes at a price. One day, my parents were driving together back home from a date they had together. A drunk truck driver hit their car, killing them instantly. In there last will and testament, I was to inherit all of there money, keep the Mansion we had, and Franklin was to raise me right. They had picked out new CEOs of there companies when they died, and I became good friends with them. Franklin enrolled me into Jasper High School after my parents death. You would be surprised how much money I inherited. You would think 1 million. 2 Billion? Not even close. I inherited 555.2 BILLION dollars. Yep, you read correctly. Thats how much money I inherited. Not only that, security is tight in my Mansion. You have guards outside, and a few inside. My best guards and friends I have are Michael Sampson, Samuel pelinski, and David Mc'lain.

Micheal is ex British S.A.S. He is one of the best British operatives that the british government every had. Samuel is ex Russian Spetsnaz. This guy I can really relate too. He was good friends to my father and my mother. Hell, the guy practically raised me himself when my parents weren't home. He was always good to me. Last but not least is David. David is Ex American Navy S.E.A.L. He would always be by my side when I was in trouble. These 3 guys helped my parents raise me. Especially samuel. Samuel taught me how to speak Russian, German, and Italian. Michael taught me how to speak Polish, African, and Spanish. David taught me how to speak Chinese, Japanese, French, and Ukrainian. So yeah, I know 10 languages, Including english. They all taught me their ways of fighting, and self defense. Basically, I can kill 45 people in 25 seconds with my bare hands. Now, I plan not to get into many fights in school. But, if they want a fight. I'll give them a fight. Now, back to me. I have a slight Russian accent. My fur is light gray, and I have a 6 pack of abs. Yep, I gain that much muscle. It shows a bit in my arms, but I could care less. My eye color is light green, and my height is 6'1. Yeah, I'm that tall for a Junior. I am also 16 years old. Yeah, I am also very smart. I skipped 8th grade when I was 14. My Mansion is very big. It has a pool outside, as well as a basketball court. My mansion itself has 3 floors. The 1st floor is obviously the main level. The 2nd floor had 9 bedrooms with 10 bathrooms. The 3rd floor had a small library, game room, and a few more bedrooms. Underground, my dad built an armory with ANY Type of weapons. From pistols to Rocket Launchers.

"Master Nikolai, breakfast is ready." Franklin called. The smell of fresh pancakes and bacon hit my nose as I walked downstairs. I saw my 3 favorite guards at the table as well.

"Morning guys, how are you doing?" I asked. They looked up and smiled.

"Were doing fine mate. So, are you ready for your 1st day at this school?" Michael asked. I nodded and began to eat my breakfast.

"I want to go alone to school. I am getting too old for security now." I said. They looked at each other.

"We were discussing that as well. You are getting too old for security. But, at least take a few firearms with you. Plus, we will have a few snipers surrounding the building. Trust me, you won't see them." David said. I sighed and nodded.

"Ok, I trust you. But, at least one of you should be with them. I don't want them to shoot me in the face." I said. They chuckled.

"Don't worry Nickolai. I will be with the Sniper team. Don't worry, you always have faith with me." Samuel said. I smiled and nodded. After breakfast, I went to the armory and took a few pistols. As well as a Rifle and a Shotgun. The guns I took were these:

Berretta 92FS Incox

HK UPS.45

Takerov TT-33

M4 carbine with Red Dot sight and Suppressor

M1014 shotgun

The pistols, I put in the glove cabinet of my car. The rifle and shotgun, I put in my trunk. I also had a garage FULL of cars. To make a good impression, I decided to take one of my most precious cars. A 2015 all gold Bugatti. This is one of my precious babies. After putting all of my weapons in my car, I bid my butler and guards farwell and I drove to school.

Time: 8:15

I still had another 30 minutes before school starts. I thought as I parked my car infront of school. All of the students that were outside stared at my car as it stopped and I got out. All the girls were looking at me as I walked into school. I took out my keys and pressed a locked button on it. I had a custom lock on my car. So, if anyone tries to steal it, they will get shocked with 1200 bolts of electricity. Once inside, I saw lots of students chatting, hanging around, etc. I then made my way to the main office. I then walked inside.

"Hi, my name is Nikolai Belinski. I am a new student here and they told me to come get my stuff here." I said. The receptionist was young, around her mid twenties. She looked rather cute, but hey, I'm still 16. She smiled at me and began to type into the computer. Once after, She went under her desk and gave me a few things.

"This is your locker combinations, as well as your schedule. Your classes are most of the time going to be using this laptop. So keep it with you at all times. Ok?" She said. I nodded and put my stuff in my bookbag except my schedule. Before I left, she shook my hand and I left. I felt something in my hand, so I looked at it and found a rolled up piece of paper. I opened it and was surprised what it said

Stacey

368-239-8967

"Wow, can't believe the receptionist gave me her phone number." I muttered, but I bumped in someone. I landed on my butt, and so did the other guy. He looked like a junior to and I noticed I dropped his stuff on the ground.

"My bad. Here, let me help you." I said as I helped him pick up his books and stuff. I then handed it too him.

"Thanks, you know most people don't do that to me. They just blame it on me and walk away." He said. I nodded in understanding.

"Yep, same happened to me too. But, I let it slide over me." I said. He smiled and held out his paw.

"The names Humphrey. I take it that new here?" He said. I chuckled, and shook his paw.

"Your assumption is correct. My Name is Nikolai. Your a Junior?" I asked. He nodded and saw my schedule.

"Hey, you got the same classes I got. Awsome." He said. I chuckled at his enthusiasm. But, I saw his eyes look past me. I turned around and I saw what he was looking at. There were 3 girls, surrounded by the cheerleading team. Those 3 girls stand out because they had their arms around a few football players. So I can assume they were obviously popular. The 1st wolf was older. She had a gold, tan type of fur. She had beautiful brown eyes. She had on tight jeans, with high heels and a shirt that exposed her bra a bit. She was very slender, but her jeans made her butt stand out more. The 2nd one look a little younger than the tan female. She was all white with gorgeous Violet eyes. She wore tight Blue pants, with Black sneakers, as well as a gray T-shirt, and a jean jacket. She wore no bra. The last girl looked older than the white one but younger than the tan one. She was black with yellow eyes. She had red yoga pants that I can easily see her panties in. She wore high heels, a blue shirt that said "Keep calm and keep her going" and she wore a blue sweater over it. They passed us, but one of the football players gave a death glare. I gave one back as they walked away.

"Damn, I would pay all the money in the world just so I can be with her." He said. I looked at him.

"Who were they." I asked. Humphrey then snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, those are the 3 popular girls here. The 1st one was kate, my high school crush. The youngest one was Lilly, and the middle one was Allissa. They are all on the cheerleading team. Kate is the captain while Lilly is co-captain. But, those guys are their boyfriends. One of the biggest assholes in the world is garth. He likes to bully people, so does his wingmen, Cando and hutch. Cando is allissa boyfriend and hutch is lillys Boyfriend." Humphrey said before checking his phone.

"OH SHIT, WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR BIOLOGY. LETS GO." He shouted as we ran to our biology class.

 **Time skip: Lunch Time**

The classes went by like a breeze. Biology, algerba, and spanish were easy. After that P.E came and it was hard for some buys, including this kid by the name of mooch. Humphrey introduced me to his friends: Shakey, Slaty, and Mooch. Mooch almost passed out for trying to do 1 push up. I felt bad and asked the coach if I can do his set. He said ok and I did mooch push ups. After that, he thanked me and we all decided to go outside to eat.

"Ok, so where do you guys want to eat?" I asked.

"I say wendys. They got a new baconator I want to try out." Mooch said.

"I want to go to burger king." Shakey said, while everyone else disagreed.

"Lets go to mcdonalds." I suggested. The all agreed and we stopped.

"How the hell are we going to get there. My car is a 2 seater." I said. Humphrey took out some car keys and we heard a beep coming from a car. Humphrey owned a 2014 dodge charger. It was white with black stripes going down the middle.

"Me, Mooch, and shakey can take my car. You can take salty with you." Humphrey said. I nodded and we went straight to mcdonalds. After we ate, we went back to school.

 **Time Skip: End of school**

Well, this was a good day of school. I thought as I was going to my car. But, I bumped into someone else. I noticed it was Lilly, and she looked at me. Damn, I never knew her eyes were like this. They were all beautiful and so was she. She looked very beautiful. I snapped out of my trace and offered my paw.

"My apologies. I didn't see where I was going." I said. She smiled and I helped her up.

"Yeah, me too. I just wasn't looking where I was going." She said as I helped with her books and stuff.

"I'm Lilly. Lilly Jackson." She said as she held out her paw. I gently took it.

"Nikolai. Nikolai Belinski." I said as I shook her hoof. I thensaw another girl coming towards us.

"Lilly, we have to go. Coach is waiting for us." The tan girl who I believe is kate.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'll see you around Nikolai." She said as she walked away. Out of nowhere, someone puched me in my face. I took a few steps back and saw hutch with a few other guys.

"Listen to me faggot. Stay away from my girlfriend or your gonna get an asswhooping of your life" He growled. I shook my head.

"You don't want to mess around with me. Leave now and you will go home with your bones still aranged." I said. They laughed at me and began to circle around me.

"Your a funny guy. Too bad I'll have to beat the shit out of you." He said as they edged closer. I looked down and let my training take effect.

 **35 seconds later**

Hutch and his posse were on the ground, either bleeding, or moaning. Hutch got the worst of it though. I left and walked towards the high schools football field. I saw the football players waiting for the rest of their team, while the cheerleaders were practicing. After practice, they all went back into the locker room and changed. After that, they all went to the parking lot. I saw Lilly sit on the curb of the school while everyone else went there separate ways. I walked over to her

"Lilly, shouldn't you be going home now?" I asked. She looked up and she shrugged.

"I usually go with kate, but she and Allissa have to go to a party today. Hutch was supposed to pick me up but he didn't." She said. I sat next to her and I checked the time. 4:30.

"Well, is it ok if I can take you home. I got time." I said. She looked up and smiled.

"That would be nice." She said as we got up and walked towards my car. Her eyes went wide eyed when she saw it.

"Thats yours?" She asked. I smiled and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first." I said. She smiled and got in. I got in and began to drive her home.

 **35 minutes later**

"Thank you for doing this." She said as we drove into her neighborhood, and infront of her house. Her house didn't surprised me. What did surprise me is that she lived 1 block away from me. When I told her, she smiled.

"Maybe you can drive me to school together tomorrow. If your not so buzy." She said. I nodded and she got out. Before she did, she gave me a piece of paper, and a kiss on the cheek. We both blushed when she did that. She then walked inside her house and shut the door. I drove away and parked my car back inside my garage. I then walked up to my room after dinner and opened the piece of paper.

Lilly

656-879-6675

This day just got more Awsome. I muttered before going to sleep.


	2. Tour Part 1

Hey guys, M4 here and I was surprised that a people enjoyed that 1st chapter. Well, I'm going to do what other authors do. WRITE MORE CHAPTERS. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Nikolai P.O.V: It was a few days since I dropped off Lilly at her house. Since then, I would pick her up to and from school. She really enjoyed me picking her up to and from school. Since it was Saturday, I had nothing better to do. So, I got on my PS4, and started playing Black Ops 3. I was perstiege 8 level 79. I was beasting EVERYONE in free for all. At the end of the match, I had 110 kills, and 5 deaths. Most guys raged quit and some challenged me to a 1v1. I beat them anyway. I was about to play until I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up and saw Lilly name came up.

"Hey lilly, whats up?" I asked as I kept playing Free For All.

"Hey Nikolai, nothing much. I was wondering though, can I come over to your place?" She asked. That caught me off guard, which got my killed my a sniper.

"Before I answer, may I ask why?" I asked as I killed the sniper. I heard her sigh.

"I am just really bored staying home. Plus, I really want to see what your house looks like." She said. I chuckled and killed 1 last dude before turning off my ps4.

"Ok, sure. Besides, I really think your going to like it." I said. She giggled a little.

"Ok, I'll get ready and maybe you can pick me up?" She asked. I chuckled a little.

"Damn girl, when you gonna get your own car?" I said teasingly. She laughed and hung up. I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Franklin, are you there?" I called. Franklin walked up stairs with The Trio. (Which is Samuel, David, and Michael).

"Is everything alright?" Michael asked. I nodded.

"I want everything to be spik and span when I get back. I am having a special guest coming here." I said. I saw david give a sly smile.

"Does it have to do with that girl that keeps calling you? What was her name...Lilly?" He asked. I put my head down and blushed a little. When I did, they all laughed.

"Oh My God, our boy is finally growing." Michael said, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, so when do we meet this fine, young lady that stole your heart?" Samuel asked. I looked at the clock. 12:56

"I was supposed to pick her up soon. I am going now, as a metter of fact. But, please, do not embarrass me when she comes." I said. They nodded as I went to my garage, and took the keys to my 2013 Silver Lamborghini. I placed a Tokarev TT-33 Pistol and a Desert Eagle in a glove capartment, and went to go pick up Lilly.

Lillys P.O.V: I was getting ready to go to Nikolai place. I wore Blue Jeans, with White Jordans, as well as a gray T-shirt and a Jean Jacket. I also wore a gray New York Yankee hat.

"Lilly, where are you going?" Eve asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm going to visit a friend that lives near by." I said as I walked out of my room.

"That's nice. Whats her name?" She asked. I froze.

"Uh, its not a girl." I said. I saw her eye twitch.

"But he is nice, and I really like him." I said quickly. She smiled.

"Ok Lilly, I trust you. But, if that boy hurts you in any sort of way, I am going to rip his tail off and shove it down his throat." She said as she went back to the kitchen. I stood there in shock, until I got a text from Nikolai saying he was here. I walked out and gasped at the sight of his car. He got out and leaned against the car. He was so handsome when he got out. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

"Uh, earth to Lilly. You coming?" He asked. I snapped out of my trance and nodded. He smiled and opened the door for me. I got in, he got in and we went to his house.

 **10 Minutes Later**

I gasped at the sight of his mansion. Guards opened a gate that surrounded his house and I noticed at least 7 snipers on the roof of the mansion. A few guards were outside, behind the gates, walking around with several Assault Rifles.

"Wow, nice house." I said. He chuckled.

"Thank you. Its been with my family for 10 years. We moved here when I was 6." He said. I continued to look in awe at the beautiful white, stainless house.

"How much was it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Not much, only 234.5 Million dollars." He said. I looked at him as i he was crazy.

"What. It is true. My parents were multi-billionaires and they bought this mansion." He said as we drove into his garage. I was shocked to see so many cars here. Especially old classics. We both got out and I noticed a beautiful classic next to him.

"WOW, is that a 1970 Mustang?" I asked as I looked in awe at the vehicle. It was dark steel, with beautiful white tires.

"Yep. Me and my pops were collectors. When we saw a classic car in good or bad condition, we would buy it and fix it up. The only thing this bad boy need was new clear windows, and a paint job." He said, looking at the car. (If your curious, its the Mustang from the movie John Wick.)

"Where are your parents?" I asked. He looked away.

"Their dead." He said. I put my paw in my mouth to try not to gasp out loud.

"They died in a car accident. Which is ironic, considering that they both loved cars." He said. I walked behind him, put my arms around him, and layed my head a little under his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You can always come to me if you need someone to talk to." I said. He turned around and we both stared into each others eyes. We felt our selves getting closer and closer,

Until our lips touch.


	3. Tour Part 2

Nikolai P.O.V: The kiss surprised me but I didn't care. We felt were the only 2 people in the world. I needed her by my side, always. The kiss lasted for a good 2 minutes until we heard someone clear his throat. We then stopped and looked in the direction of the noise. I blushed deeply when I saw it was Franklin. I saw lilly blushing deeply as well. I then heard Franklin chuckling.

"I am terribly sorry sir. You did told me to work on the 1973 Camero you had upstairs." He said. I nodded, but me and Lilly were blushing deeply.

"Uh, Lilly, this is my guardian and Butler Franklin. Franklin, this is Lilly." I said. She smiled at Franklin and held out her paw.

"Hi Franklin. It is so good to see you." She said. Frankling took her hoof and kissed it gently. She giggled when he did it.

"I am charmed to meet you as well Lilly. Nikolai has told us so much about you." He said. I blushed more and gave Franklin a death glare. Lilly giggled at my reaction.

"Thank you Franklin. Nikolai, you ready to show me around more?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. I bid far well to Franklin and led Lilly out of the garage, up a flight of stairs, and into the 1st level. My personal guards were there as well.

"Afternoon Nikolai." They all said in unison. I chuckled at it.

"Hello everybody. Lilly, these are my personal guards, Michael, David, and Samuel." I said as they each shook lillys paw.

"Ah, so this is the girl that stole your heart. She's a keeper." Samuel teased. We both blushed at what he said.

"Shut up Samuel." I said. They all laughed when I said it except Lilly, who grabbed my paw and squeezed it.

"I'm only playing. So, Lilly, what do you think of the house so far?" He asked. Lilly smiled

"This house is amazing. It takes my breathe away." She said. Michael chuckled.

"Well, the 2nd floor is boring. Nothing but rooms, and bathrooms. The 3rd floor has a game room and a library." Michael said. When Lilly heard game room, she immediately jumped up.

"Lets go to the game room. Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassseeee." She said, giving a pouty puppy look. I chuckled in amusement.

"Ok. Down girl, follow me." I said as I led her to the game room. She was astonished to see so many arcade games in one place.

"OMG, YOU HAVE DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION." She screamed as she ran towards it.

"Yep, I been have this for 5 years." I said. She got on the tiles of the game and began to start it.

"Come play with me." She said as she chose a song. I smiled, got on, and danced with her. We played several different games, including Terminator and a few racing games. After a while, I showed her the back of my mansion. With the swimming pool and basketball court.

"Wow, you have a big swimming pool." She said. I smiled, and I saw her take off her sweater and began to unbotton her pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She stopped unbuttoning her pants.

"I'm sorry, I thought we could take a swim." She said, embarrassed. I looked at her and began to take my shirt off.

"Well, I really wanted to take a swim as well. Care to join?" I asked. She smiled and ran inside. A guard quickly threw down swim shorts. I put it on waited for lilly. I then saw lilly in a pink bikini with pink underwear. I blushed because her bikini cover only her nipples. Her underdrawers cover her womanhood, but the back of it covered only the top of her butt. The rest showed a lot. I blushed deeply, and so did she because I had no shirt on.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded and jumped in. I noticed some guards looking at her. I gave them a look that said 'leave and you can still keep this job'. They got the message and left. I then felt water splash on me.

"Come on Nikolai. Join me." She said as she turned and began to swim to the other side of the pool. I smiled and jumped in. We played around for an hour, and kissed every now and then as well. Soon, we decided to sit down outside and look at the sky. It sounds weird but hey, we played in the pool for 2 hours. We were really tired. The sun was still up as we sat down. Franklin quietly brought us a couple of sodas, as well as chips. We shared the chips and sat quietly. I then saw lilly take of the top of her swimsuit and flashed her tits at me.

Great, she's horny as well.

We stayed outside for a while until a phone went off. She took it, looked at it, and gasped.

"Oh man. I gotta go soon. My mom is worried about me." She said as she layed back down on the seat.

"You want me to drive you?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I gently put my paw on hers and squeezed it. She didn't seem to mind.

"Just stay a little longer. I want to be with you." I said. She looked at me, kissed me on my cheek, and got on top of me. I hugged her while she was on top of me.

"I will always be with you. But, who knew that we were friends for 1 week and now we are more than that in that same week." She said. We stayed in the embrace for a little while until her mom called her. Telling her to come home now. We both got dressed, got into my 2014 Blaze Red Camero, and sped off to her house.

10 minutes later

We stopped in front of her house, where her mother was waiting outside. NOW I understand why her daughters were all gorgeous. Cause SHE is gorgeous.

"Lilly, get out and go inside. I need to have a word with this young man." She said. Lilly mouthed "Good Luck" and left. I rolled down my windows and her mother leaned in. Her eyes were like daggers, get to close and she will kill. But, I was not afraid of her. She was just an overprotected mother who cared for her kin.

"I hope you didn't do anything to my daughter." She said. I shook my head.

"We just played some video games and hung around. That's it" I said. She smiled at me, in a seductive way.

"Good thing. If you did anything with my daughter, I would have ripped your tail off and shove it down your throat." She said, her boobs laying on the unclosed window of my car.

"I would have ripped out your eyes, shove them down your throat. So you can see me rip your carcass open. Trust me, I've heard and seen bigger threats." I said. Her eyes were wide, but she smiled.

"Your a feisty one. I like that. If your lonely and need some fun... She gave me a piece of paper and winked at me. give me a call." She said as she swayed her ass side to side before entering her house. I saw lilly look out the window and waved. I waved back and left.

Lillys P.O.V: "YOUR A COMPLETE SLUT MOM." I shouted at her. I saw her talk to nikolai and give him her number.

"Oh, hush now. He was cute and I know you have feelings for him. Besides... She went behind me...you know how winston is. I thought he married me for love, but It was for money. Thankfully, I divorced his ass after I gave birth to allissa." She said as I felt her paw dug into my pants and take my phone.

"Besides, do you even love him like I do or do you want his money?" I asked as she saw a picture of nikolai shirtless. She gasped and purred.

"I just want a wolf to love me and he seems like a keeper. I won't bother your relationship. But, if things go south between you 2, Me, Kate, and Allissa are ready to see him." She said she took off all her clothes and went to the bathroom. I looked at the window and rolled my eyes. What I realized is that my mom took my phone with her to the bathroom.


	4. School Issues

Nikolai P.O.V: Its been a few days since me and Lilly kissed. That technically didn't count us as a couple, but I wasn't sure. I met lillys mom and she seemed kind of like a slut. But, hey, that between me and you. Anyways, its Wednesday and I was in my second peroid class: music. I always loved music, especially Rap, classic, and Rock And Roll. I play Guitar, Drums, and Piano. I also use Loop Pedals, such as the Boss RC-30 and the Boss-RC-300. Both are great loop pedals, but my favorite is the 300. I was sitting there while staring at Lilly. She wore Black Jeans, pink jordans with a pink shirt that had a heart in the middle. She also wore a black hoodie over the shirt. What I also noticed is that her sisters were looking at me with a look of lust. I shook it off and looked back at the teacher.

"For todays lesson, I will be showing you all how to play some guitar notes and how to play the guitar. Quick question, does anyone know how to play the guitar fluently?" Mr. Harpson asked. No one but me rose there hand.

"You play the guitar Nikolai?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Come show us." He said as he held out a Yamaha APX 500 III Acoustic/Electric guitar. It was all blue and it was all beautiful. I took and and played a few guitar notes. I played a short spanish song on it. Once I finished, everybody clapped except hutch and his posse. I shrugged it off and handed the guitar back to the teacher.

"Very good nikolai! I'm impressed. How would you like to show use how you learned to play the guitar?" He asked. I nodded and he handed back his guitar.

 **35 Minutes Later**

Music class ended and we were going to our 3rd period class. I was going up to it until I was met with a punch to the face. I looked up and saw Garth, Hutch, and Cando, with a bunch of guys.

"You stay away from our girlfriends. There Tits, ass, and Pussy are ours." Garth said. I got up and chuckled.

"You only go for the girls with all the 3 things. You treat them as if they were toys, not a actual wolf." I said. They growled as the boys surrounded me more. I looked around and saw 45 of them. I knew for a fact that I couldn't take them on. So, I did a swift hand signal, showing that I was wiping sweat to them, but it was a signal to the snipers saying that I need back up. I chuckled at them again, clenched my fist and hit garth as hard as I could.

 **5 minutes later**

I was 50/50 against the fight. I was doing my best, but they kept going at it. Finally, some of my men came and helped me out with the fight. When it ended, I got out with a couple of scratches and a black eye. My men got out with the same bruises minues the black eye. The 45 boys all went to the hospital to get there bones rearranged. After the fight, my men ran into different directions, and I went to lunch. Apparently, some wolves were video tapping and caught the whole thing. Some of them were praising me, the others were wishing I never came here. I sat down and began to eat some lunch that Samuel packed for me. I was about to eat until I felt a paw on my shoulder.

"Thank you for standing up to us. It means a lot." Lilly said as I saw her sisters there as well.

"Your welcome. I am only trying to defend myself and you." I said as they sat down. They all sat down and smiled at me. We were about to eat until someone yanked me up.

"You got a lot of nerve fighting my son." An old, redish looking guy said. He looked around 50 and wore a cop uniform.

"Your son and his posse jumped me. Judging by your looks, your son is garth, I believe?" I asked. He nodded.

"Next time, teach your son some manners." I said as I sat back down. He grumbled a response and walked away.

"Nice job. But, you do realize that no one messes with Garth or his family. Right?" Kate said. I shrugged.

"They have not met me yet." I said as I heard the bell ring. I ate what remained of my lunch and walked away to my next class. I felt the buzz of my phone go off and saw a few messages. I saw nude shots of Lilly, Kate, Alissa, and their mom. I noticed that Allissa and Kate put their numbers in my phone as well. I chuckled and went to class.

 **Time Skip: After School**

I was walking to my 2013 Dodge Challenger but I saw it covered in graffiti. I chuckled an clicked on a few buttons on my key. They graffiti then wiped away instantly, thanks to paint remover that I can remotely spray over my car. The paint removed quickly, I got in, and drove off.


	5. Hunting

Hey guys, m4 here and I am soo sorry for not writing in a while. I had so much shit in my life I had to do. Plus, I was trying to make some more fanfics. If you would like to help me with this story or with any other fanfics, please PM me. Anyways, enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Nikolai P.O.V: It was saturday and my day was just boring. I was at home, doing nothing other than cleaning up my personal stash of guns or doing exercise. Its been a few weeks since the spray paint incident. I had to get Samuel to put more guards around the radius of the school. I even started carrying around a 6 inch pocket knife and a Colt M1911 W/ suppressor. I don't know why I did it but I got it through my head it was a precaution. I just sighed and began to study for an upcoming math test. Math wasn't my favorite subject at school but I was really good at it. My favorite subject was american history, and I loved it. Especially WWII and the Civil War, considering that I always read about them. After closing my math book, I looked up at the ceiling and just sighed. I just wanted to do SOMETHING but nothing came to mind except lilly.

"Come on man, pull yourself together." I muttered as I got up and went to the kitchen. Suddenly, I got an idea. Hunting. I grin and ran to my room. In my room, I have a couple of rifles that hung on the wall next to my bed. I grabbed my favorite: A wooden Remington 700 with Zoom in scope. I put on my usual hunting clothes:

Camo pants

Olive green T-Shirt with a camo sweater

Black boots

A vest with a chest pistol holster, bullet holders and magazine holders for rifles and pistols

A camo hat

I opened my drawer, looked around, and took out my favorite pistol: The amazing FN Five-Seven. But, I did customized it. I added an integrated suppressor, and it fires SS190 Armor Piercing rounds. It is also very accurate and I don't miss with it. I quickly grabbed spare mags for it, plus another box of ammo for my Remington, and ran out of my room.

"Master Nikolai, where are you going?" Franklin called. I stopped and sighed.

"I'm going hunting franklin at the usual spot. You know where to find me." I said as I walked to my garage but he put a hand on my shoulder, signaling me to stop.

"Very well, but take some lunch. You will get hungry on your trip." He said as he handed me a back of food. I smiled, Hugged him, and went into my garage. Now, I do have a car specifically designed for these kinds of trips. An actual military grade Humvee but without the machine gun on top. I got the green version, not the tan version, considering that canada has plenty of forests. I got in, turned it on, and drove away to my usual hunting spot.

 **1 Hour Later**

I stopped my jeep around the middle of the woods as I ran towards my old hunting spot. Usually, I hunt whatever is in season, Such as Caribou, Deer, Moose, goose, etc. But today, I'm hunting deer. I gently loaded my rifle and pistol, got out my army camo bag and ran up the mountain. Considering that the mountain was very high, It took an hour for me to hike up it. But, it was so worth it. The view was amazing, there was so many flower meadows, as well as the sun shining over the woods. It was such an amazing sight and I soon spotted my kill. A 13 foot buck just standing there, eating some grass. I gently crouched down, and aimed at it with my rifle, looking at it through the scope of my rifle. I lowered my breathing, steadied my aim, and squeezed the trigger. A second later, the buck went down. I ran to it, grabbed it, and began to drag it back to my jeep. Surprisingly, there were no bears or other animals in the area so dragging it was easy. So, once I got to my jeep, I opened the trunk, and placed the deer there. Then, I grabbed my 6 inch army Knife and tore open the animal. I ripped out only the organs that have money value, such as the heart, lungs, and its liver. Once done, I put the organs in a bag and left the carcass for the wild animals that enjoy meat. Getting in my jeep, I began to drive back to the city. Instead of going home, I made a quick pit stop at a butcher shop run by a guy named George Yamiro. Me and the guy are really good friends, considering that I sell him the meat and get back a decent dollar.

"Hey Nikolai, what did you bring for me today?" He asked. I laid the contents on a table and let him look at it. He chuckled, went to the back of the store, and came back with a box. Once he opened it, he took out several bills and handed them to me.

"A good pay for good meat. Come back anytime Nikolai." He said as he patted me on my back and I left the store. After counting my pay, I got in my jeep and went home.


End file.
